1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tester, more particularly to a chip tester for testing validity of a chipset and an uncapped chipset.
2. Brief Discussion of the Related Art
A plurality of integrated circuit paths having designated ability are generally formed on a wafer which is manufactured by using complicated semiconductor constructing technology and which is latter cut into a plurality of dies to form a plurality of chipsets. Therefore, when we say a chipset, it is generally enclosed within an enclosure with only the contact ends exposed to an exterior of the enclosure. Prior to employment of an electronic device, such as a motherboard and the like, a chipset must undergo a testing operation in order to ensure proper function of the same.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional chip tester 20 is shown to include a base member 22 defining a chip-receiving space 221 for receiving a chipset 10 therein, and a top cover 24 mounted pivotally above the base member 22 via a fastening mechanism for confining the chipset 10 between the base member 22 and the top cover 24. The base member 22 is formed with a plurality of testing contacts 223. The chipset 10 generally includes a base plate 14, a die 12, an enclosure 16, and a plurality of tin (Sn) contacts 18. The base plate 14 is made from a dielectric material, and has an upper conductive layer 142, a lower conductive layer 146, and a plurality of conductor stems 148 interconnecting electrically the upper and lower conductive layers 142 and 146. The tin (Sn) contacts 18 are formed on the lower conductive layer 146. The die 12 is disposed on base plate 14 in such a manner to be in electrical communication with the upper conductive layer 142. The enclosure 16 encloses the assembly of the base plate 14, the die 12, and the upper and lower conductive layers 142, 146 except the tin contacts 18 via which the integrated circuits of the die 12 can establish electrical communication with circuit paths of a peripheral device, such as bus system of the motherboard. Once the chipset 10 is disposed in the conventional chip tester 20, the tin (Sn) contacts 18 are in touch with the testing contacts 223 of the base member 22 of the conventional chip tester 20. Under this condition, a testing operation can be conducted to find out validity of the chipset 10.
One drawback of the aforesaid conventional chip tester 20 resides in that the testing operation is conducted only after closing of the top cover 24 on the base member 22. However, in case the chipset 10 is invalid, the former is generally uncapped in order to expose the die 12 as well as the hidden circuit paths so that the testing person can use, alternate testing method, such as by using detection needles to locate the damaged circuit path. Since the top cover 24 of the conventional chip tester 20 is not provided with access means, testing operation of the uncapped chipset with the detection needles cannot be conducted.
Presently, two methods are used to test the uncapped chipset. Firstly, the uncapped chipset is directly soldered onto the circuit board 28 to test the validity of the integrated circuit paths therein. Such type of testing may cause damage to the integrated circuit paths of the uncapped chipset, thereby providing an indefinite result. In addition, frequent soldering of the uncapped chipset on the circuit board 28 can ruin the circuit board 28 untimely. Secondly, another conventional chip tester is used which includes only a base member defining a chip-receiving recess which is confined by a recess-defining wall with a relative depth so as to ensure retention of uncapped chipset therein. When the uncapped chipset is thus disposed, the detection needles cannot reach the peripheral edge of the uncapped chipset for testing the exposed integrated circuit paths due to hindrance of the recess-defining wall. Moreover, the exposed integrated circuit paths of the uncapped chipset may damage due to accidental collision against the base member during insertion and removal of the uncapped chipset from the chip-receiving recess in the base member.